1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to grease removing devices and processes, and in particular, to removing devices and processes, and in particular, to grease removal devices which cool and solidify the grease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to remove grease from other liquids. This is particularly true in the case of soups and broths, where grease removal may be required or desired because of diet considerations and for purely esthetic reasons. In the past, the offending grease has been removed by cooling, removing the grease, and reheating. This process involves considerable time and may result in undesired softening of other elements of the broth. Grease has also been removed by spooning and skimming as disclosed in the patents to Marcus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,954 and Schmeiler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,524. A U.S. patent to Wessels, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,384 discloses a skimmer utilizing converging planes to reduce surface area. These devices are also time-consuming and it is extremely difficult to remove all of the floating grease by these methods.